Mushroomon
, , |encards= , , }} Mushroomon is a Vegetation Digimon. It is a tiny Digimon in the shape of a poisonous mushroom. It grows tiny mushroom bombs, powerful with toxins that induce every affliction, out of its body. If one gets hit with these mushroom bombs, they become unable to stop laughing, their body becomes completely paralyzed, all of their memories until now vanish, and they start showing various symptoms. As its personality is extremely ill-tempered, it loves to bully the weak, but it has a shy side, and always conceals half of its face. Attacks *'Fungus Cruncher'This attack is named "Giggle Grenade" in Digimon Frontier, "Kazemon Kicks It" 04, "Mushroom Smash" in Digimon Battle, and is named "Fungus Crusher" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Poison S-mush''In Japanese, contains the abbreviation , for "mushroom". These attacks are written with , to emphasize the pun.): Releases its tiny mushroom bombs all at once. *'Laughing Smasher''' (Laugh S-mush) * : Throws an explosive mushroom. *'Super Shocker' (Petit Thunder): Electrocutes with a small ball of electricity. Design Etymologies ;Mushmon (マッシュモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Mushroomon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Mushroomon was one of Puppetmon's playmates. He was seen briefly when T.K. was fleeing from . T.K. hid in the room where Mushroomon and Blossomon were. He asked them not to say anything but Mushroomon ratted him out. However, when he didn't find T.K., Puppetmon thought the two lied and killed them (that scene was cut out in the dub). Digimon Adventure 02 During the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror, the Mushroomon lived in the territory of . However, they were among the others to fall under the control of Dark Rings so when the DigiDestined arrived, they all attacked them. Nevertheless, when the Spire was torn down, the Mushroomon were freed. Cody Hida later freed some Mushroomon from the Digimon Emperor's base and another Mushroomon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle of the series. Digimon Adventure tri. A Mushroomon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers A Mushroomon was one of the victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Battle Spirit Mushroomon appears as a field enemy on the "Volcanic Island" level. Digimon Frontier Some Mushroomon are seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial and final visits. . Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Data Squad A Mushroomon was deleted by a Gizumon-XT and its data is absorbed into it once its Digi-Egg was destroyed. Another Mushroomon was seen in the Holy Capital. Some of them were seen at Baronmon's assembly there. A Mushroomon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Relena Norstein was in. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Fusion After the Digital World is reformatted by Lord Bagra, Mushroomons inhabit Honey Land, where they are constantly drained of their energy by the . Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 Mushroomon can digivolve into Vegiemon, RedVegiemon or Woodmon. Digimon World 3 Mushroomon appears as a card with Green type card and 0/2. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Mushroomon is #078 and is an Attacker-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind. Its basic stats are 107 HP, 114 MP, 77 Attack, 66 Defense, 58 Spirit, 62 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Antidote 1 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Mushroomon digivolves from Budmon and can digivolve to Kogamon or Ninjamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Mushroomon, your Digimon must be at least level 13, with 65 Attack. Mushroomon can DNA Digivolve to Chuchidarumon with Floramon or to BomberNanimon with Tekkamon. Mushroomon can be hatched from the WoodsSpot Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Mushroomon can DigiFuse to Chrysalimon with Keramon and Hagurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Mushroomon is #057 and is a Plant Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to MudFrigimon, Woodmon, Sunflowmon and Vegiemon. Its special attack is Fungus Crusher and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Mushroomon is #057 and is a Plant Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to MudFrigimon, Woodmon, Sunflowmon and Vegiemon. Its special attack is Fungus Crusher and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Mushroomon digivolves from Tanemon, and can digivolve to RedVegiemon, Kuwagamon, and Woodmon. Digimon Battle Mushroomon is a mutant digivolution of Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon. Digimon Masters Mushroomon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as two subspecies, MushroomonCherrymon and MushroomonArgomon. Both can digivolve to Woodmon. Digimon All-Star Rumble Mushroomon are minor enemy Digimon who appear in the Native Forest and Lava Pit story mode stages. They attack by releasing a cloud of spores around them. Digimon Soul Chaser Mushroomon digivolves from Nyokimon or Yokomon and can digivolve to Vegiemon and Woodmon. Notes and references